Paper Plates are used by almost every household, but have no designated storage in most kitchens or anywhere they are used in private residences. Most paper plates are stored in a drawer or cabinet or just sitting out on the counter. There are know holders for paper plate products, but these just allow the user to strengthen the plate for usage and do not offer storage for the ware.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a decorative easily accessible storage unit for paper plates could be very useful in most households and anywhere paper plates are used in abundance.